With respect to network security and the interne, security related data extraction has been hampered by the volume of data that has to be processed and maintained. The core of cyber activity is based on the Internet Protocol (IP) that supports the delivery of data (information, entertainment, voice, etc). The growth of commercial and entertainment cyber activity has outstripped the ability of any enterprise or government agency to control and guide the deployment of new capabilities such as interactive access to information and entertainment programming. Due to this large volume of data and large amount of cyber activity, a need therefore exists to identify previously secure network components that have been compromised and to identify hacking activity efficiently.